Duty of an Host Club Advisor
by dhyetaX1999
Summary: Being the youngest and most successful businessmen in the world after he left the Wizarding World after the Battle of Hogwarts is not enough for one Harry Potter. He just had to make himself to be a teacher and the adviser of the Host Club of the School, hadn't he? He really should take that paid vacation. AU! an omake of LoliBat's amazing story, That Crazy Nut of a Teacher!


**Setting:** Right in the beginning of episode 07 of anime and chapter 07 of the manga, "Jungle Pool, SOS"

**Warning: **Un-betaed, a scene of LoliBat's amazingly well done HPxOHSHC crossover titled **"That Crazy Nut of a Teacher" **so if this story didn't make any sense, read her story first. Featuring Teacher!Harry and Advisor of the Host Club!Harry and Successful Businessman!Harry. No pairing let your imagination run wild with any hints I may or may not surreptitiously dropped. Slight nudity here (they are frolicking in the pool/area around the pool here, people)

**Disclaimer: **Neither Harry Potter nor Ouran High School Host Club is mine. No lawsuit for poor me, please. The universe this crossover is taking place in is LoliBat's **"That Crazy Nut of a Teacher" **fiction.

* * *

_Ōtori Tropical Aqua Garden Resort_

_Current Location: Tokyo Province (Underground)_

_Size: (Currently) About three times the size of Tokyo Dome_

_Facility: Ten different kinds of pool including controlled current, and many kinds of "natively habited" pools. Boasting the top-most technology in weather control like sunlight, rain, and stormy weather imitating tropical climate perfectly 24/7 while projecting a clear constellation on the roof at night as can be seen from an uninhabited tropical island in the middle of Pacific Ocean. Scattered lodge type dwelling for customer spread across the "jungle" between each different pools. More facilities will be added after reviews._

_Grand Opening: Undecided – pending more inspections and reviews from Ōtori Kyōya-sama_

_Restricted use for the limited secret membership of Ōtori Group Corporation_

* * *

"So? Why was I here again?" The tropically decked teacher asked

"Do you want the technical version or the truth, Sensei?" The black haired student answered from his place on the other side of the table they were sitting at.

"Just answer it brat!" The bespectacled teacher muttered grumpily.

"You are the advisor to Ouran High School's Host Club, the job included supervising the students while in the middle of club's activity; moreover the activity outside the school's campus as dictated by Headmaster Suōh. While we entertained no clients at the moment, this is counted as club activity still." The Shadow King stated coolly under the shade of the umbrella perched above their table. "Whereas, Delacour-san has persuaded*cough*bullied*cough* you to supervise us and having a bit of relaxation time yourself after your collapse last week."

The emerald eyed teacher could only twitch his eyebrow in irritation after hearing the *perfectly* logical analysis before finally sighing in resignation while watching the other members of the host club horsing around the pool and water park area. "Unlike you carefree students with minimal obligations outside of your class works and family business, I _do_ have other things to do outside of managing the lesson plan, you know?" The black haired man stated in annoyed manner while typing rapidly in his tablet pc.

"Of course, Sensei. That's why you started managing your business in club hours and having Delacour-san as your assistant teacher, did you not?" Kyōya said politely "In a completely different matter, I understand now why you refused to—showing so much skin as said by our Host Club King—when we were doing the Bali theme not too long ago, Sensei." He said while eying the faded scars littering his sensei bare skin.

Indeed, now unlike when the Host Club were entertaining clients in Bali get ups, Harry was decked up in knee length swimming shorts, sleeveless jacket that was left unzipped, a pair of leather flip-flops, his customary Rolex watch and prescripted sunglasses instead of his usual spectacles.

Distracted by his student's abrupt shift of topic, the business mogul paused in the middle of typing some business related instructions to his dear loyal assistant, Nanao Ise-san, and looked at one particularly prominent circular scar decorating his right arm. "Hmm? Oh, you mean this old thing. I got them when I was in my "wild" days while I was still in that private boarding school in Scotland."

"Eh?! You have your "wild" days when you are young, Gramps?" One Hitachiin Hikaru asked suddenly appearing behind Harry's chair.

"Who would have thought—"

"That serious, responsible, Black-Sensei—"

"Have a more wild and rebellious time growing up—"

"Like us, modern youngster—"

"Right~" The twins ended their ping-pong conversation in tandem while posing in front of their teacher's face to block his view of the tablet in his hand.

"Whatever, you impudent brats. Go bother Tamaki-kun or Haruhi-kun and leave me to relax this frayed nerves dealing with your ridiculous antics day-to-day." The club's teacher advisor said while leaning away from the twins and straightening his tablet to block the brothers' face.

"Haruhi is still in the changing room assisted by two of our mother's employee" Hikaru answered, straight-faced.

"While Senpai is waiting outside the changing room to get the first glimpse of Haruhi's outfit." Kaoru added nonchalantly.

"By the way, what brand your tablet is, Gramps?" Hikaru asked shifting the topics of conversation completely from Tamaki's disturbing motives.

"We sure have seen that symbol before." Kaoru added further derailing their train of thought from the previous topic.

"That is the Grimm Gadgets Inc. newest tablet that wasn't scheduled to be launched until this year's winter season." Their Host Club Shadow King suddenly answered from his position on the opposite side of the table across from where Harry was being harassed by the terror twins. "You could tell it from the wolf like dog silhouette in the back of the tablet."

"How do you know it, Senpai?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"It's not unusual for a corporation such as the Ōtori Group to keep an eye on the corporation who suplied many of the marketed high quality technologies; technologies which was used in medical field, among other things."

"Eeh? Really? We thought your company deals in the business of procuring raw metals for use in technologies, Gramps."

"While that's true, you don't think that as the most successful businessmen this decade I only own one company, do you?" The black haired teacher asked a bit arrogantly. "Like Kyōya's family, the Ōtori Group who had its hand in medical, private security, even entertainment areas, the Potter-Black Group also had its metaphorical fingers dipped into various fields such as raw metal mining, technologies, entertainment, medical, etc."The business teacher lectured spontaneously.

"Grandpa~ stops lecturing for the moment and just enjoys your paid holidays from Father." The Host Club president who suddenly materialise in front of Harry's chair begged the grandpa of their odd family in a 180 turn of topics. "We even managed to get you into the mood and dress accordingly~" _'by getting Delacour-sensei to force you to' _the father of the same odd family added mentally to himself.

"Yeah, Gramps! Show us what you got with those arms of yours!" The slightly more evil twins challenged.

"Yeah! Show us what use that muscled arms of yours are for!" The other twins added, fanning the flame of irritation in their sensei slash club advisor slash grandpa.

"You meddlesome rascals! I knew it was your fault that troublesome Yuzuru practically blackmailed me into accepting this so called paid holiday!" Harry hollered at the troublesome trio, finally losing his usual calm and collected demeanor. "Come back here! You braaat!" The incensed teacher bellowed while chasing the trio with the water shotgun.

"It's nice for Headmaster Suōh to give Kuro-sensei paid holidays, right Kyō-chan?" The blond haired twelfth grader said. "Nowadays, you can barely see the slumps on sensei shoulders and the bags under his eyes~"

The black haired shadow king could only nodded and reflect on what their teacher said to him privately on the first club activity after their sensei collapse from over exhaustion.

"_It seems your health have been much improved over the rest during the weekend and Delacour-san 'nursing'; Sensei." Kyōya said/teased across the table from their sensei. It was just after the club hour the first day Harry had been able to return to school; the club's room was empty except for the two of them and the two bespectacled men were enjoying the quiet of the third music room while managing for the club's finances in Kyōya's side and managing a giant corporation in Harry's side._

_The said sensei could only chuckled weakly at his student and answered. "Let me give you two pieces of live long advices then, Kyōya-kun. Don't ever make the women you treasured worried over you, they can be quite vicious when they are bothered enough." Harry said while sipping his tea__ resignedly__._

"—_And the other one?" The third son of the Ōtori family asked skeptically._

"_The other and I think nearly more valuable advice than the first one is, there's many things more important than chasing after profit and wealth." Harry said to the host club member he could see a younger version of himself as. "While gaining profit and wealth is nice, it's not comparable to gain true happiness." He said seriously_

Still watching their usually calm sensei continuously hitting the twins' and king's face with his water gun, Kyōya could only muse to himself.

'_True happiness, is it?'_


End file.
